Over recent years, many publications have reported the use of phage-display technology to produce and screen libraries of polypeptides for binding to a selected target. See, e.g, Cwirla et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 87, 6378-6382 (1990); Devlin et al., Science 249, 404-406 (1990), Scott & Smith, Science 249, 386-388 (1990); Ladner et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,571,698. A basic concept of phage display methods is the establishment of a physical association between DNA encoding a polypeptide to be screened and the polypeptide. This physical association is provided by the phage particle, which displays a polypeptide as part of a capsid enclosing the phage genome which encodes the polypeptide. The establishment of a physical association between polypeptides and their genetic material allows simultaneous mass screening of very large numbers of phage bearing different polypeptides. Phage displaying a polypeptide with affinity to a target bind to the target and these phage are enriched by affinity screening to the target. The identity of polypeptides displayed from these phage can be determined from their respective genomes. Using these methods a polypeptide identified as having a binding affinity for a desired target can then be synthesized in bulk by conventional means.
Phage display technology has also been used to produce and screen libraries of heterodimeric proteins, such as Fab fragments. See e.g., Garrard et al., Bio/Tech 9, 1373-1377 (1991). Phage display libraries of Fab fragments are produced by expressing one of the component chains as a fusion with a coat protein, as for display of single-chain polypeptides. The partner antibody chain is expressed in the same cell from the same or a different replicon as the first chain, and assembly occurs within the cell. Thus, a phage-Fab fragment has one antibody chain fused to a phage coat protein so that it is displayed from the outersurface of the phage and the other antibody chain is complexed with the first chain.
In a further expansion of the basic approach, polypeptide libraries have been displayed from replicable genetic packages other than phage. These replicable genetic packages include eucaryotic viruses and bacteria. The principles and strategy are closely analogous to those employed for phage, namely, that nucleic acids encoding antibody chains or other polypeptides to be displayed are inserted into the genome of the package to create a fusion protein between the polypetides to be screened and an endogenous protein that is exposed on the cell or viral surface. Expression of the fusion protein and transport to the cell surface result in display of polypeptides from the cell or viral surface.
Although conventional display methods have achieved considerable success in isolating antibodies and other polypeptides with specific binding to selected targets, some inefficiencies and limitations remain. In conventional methods, many library members bind nonspecifically to the target or the solid phase bearing the target and are amplified along with specifically bound library members causing poor efficiency at each round of affinity selection. Not only can this waste time and effort in performing many rounds of affinity selection, but members bearing polypeptides having specific affinity are lost at each round. Selection is generally terminated when sufficient rounds of affinity selection have been performed to achieve a significant number of members bearing polypeptides with affinity for a target even though many nonspecifically binding members are still present. Clonal isolates are then picked and tested individually to reduce the risk of losing specific-binding members through further rounds of selection. Clonal isolates shown to bind specifically may then be cloned into an expression work for future analysis, and, large-scale production. Accordingly, only one or a few of library members bearing polypeptides with specific affinity for the target present in the original repertoire are ever isolated.
The present application provides inter alia novel methods that overcome these inefficiencies and difficulties, and produce new diagnostic and therapeutic reagents.
Commonly owned co-pending application Ser. Nos. 60/044,292, 08/835,159 and 08/832,935, all filed Apr. 4, 1997 describe related subject matter and are incorporated by reference in their entirety for all purposes.